world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042314doirseriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:55 -- 07:55 CA: Hey yoooooooooooou 07:55 GA: hi 07:55 GA: is somethin up? 07:56 CA: Noo, Just... boored. Talk too me, buddy, pal, bestie 07:56 GA: okay 07:57 GA: uhhh, so, you might not know this because everyone is your ex or in a relationship with you, but usually you dont talk to exes 07:57 CA: Only childish wrigglers doo that kind oof stuff 07:58 GA: no thats how most exes are for normal people 07:58 GA: usually the population exceeds 20 people though so i guess you have almost an excuse 07:59 CA: >=:/ 08:00 CA: *I* am just trying too be mature~ with the situatioon, and keep healthy, casual coonversatioon 08:00 GA: alright, alright 08:00 GA: i dont make many enemies who i can openly be mean to so im just enjoying it 08:01 GA: hows it going with ryspor? i mean, your relationship, not his current issue. 08:01 CA: That's the spirit! 08:01 GA: yeah i know how to have casual conversations 08:02 GA: unfortunately mostly everyone around here has forgotten 08:02 GA: or never learned 08:02 GA: everyones always gotta be all up and talking about some shit thats going down 08:02 CA: Everything's... FINE. Yep, average kismesisitude, name-calling, passioonate h8-makeoouts the usual 08:03 GA: nobodies ever like lmao i made up a joke 08:03 GA: thats cool 08:03 CA: It's almoost like this all oof this is just furthering the ploot in oour imaginary adventure 08:04 GA: ehhh 08:04 CA: oone too many 'this's 08:04 GA: i make the could-be-meta jokes, you should just stick to what you know 08:04 GA: i say could be because im almost 90% certain that my jokes are meta but i may actually just be joking pointlessly 08:05 GA: anyway, are you mentally healthy? everyone's losing their shit around here 08:05 CA: Is there anyoone oout there, foorming little meta-coomments foor yoou too type intoo this woordboox 08:06 GA: shoosh 08:06 CA: Ehehehe 08:06 GA: im not sure if that question comes off pale but i assure you i have no intention of ever romancing you ever again 08:07 CA: k 08:07 CA: 08:07 GA: uh, yeah, 08:08 CA: Meoouet is chill as fuck. Ryspoor's cursed like a doooo doooo head, ooh and I went intoo this denial thing aboout Kikate foor a few days. 08:08 GA: yeah yeah i know that but are you okay in the head? 08:09 CA: Yeah. 08:09 GA: seriously like 75% of the remaining population has some kind of mental issue right now between seeing their loved ones die and everyone around them dying 08:10 GA: alright good 08:10 GA: so you and kate are good and dandy 08:10 CA: Let the boodes hit the floooor? 08:10 GA: *inaudible whispering* 08:10 GA: FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR 08:11 CA: With Kikate, oor, dandy with eachoother? 08:11 CA: *rad guitar sooloo* 08:11 GA: what? 08:12 GA: are you insinuating that i may be insiuating that you and kate are with each other? 08:12 CA: n-noo... 08:12 CA: Oh wait 08:12 CA: Yeah, she's like, right next too me, 08:12 GA: sigh 08:12 CA: we're makingoout as I type this 08:14 GA: so when are you gonna dump her for someone else? 08:14 CA: >=>:O 08:14 GA: also, why were you so hurt over kikate's death? didnt he dump you? and isnt that why you have so many relationship problems, because you think dumping people is okay? 08:15 CA: ... 08:15 CA: Uh 08:15 GA: you wouldnt be so torn up by his death unless... you still had feelings for him! 08:15 GA: hahah detective doir figuring all this shit out 08:16 CA: Well uh 08:16 CA: ookay, yeah. 08:16 GA: lmao 08:17 CA: But he's a coorpse noow, soo whatever 08:17 GA: well he's still out there somewhere, in dream bubble hell 08:17 GA: which is a real place because ive been there 08:17 GA: i dont remember it because it was so bad that libby took my memory 08:18 CA: Oh jeez 08:18 GA: im sure he's happy in eternal torment though 08:18 GA: absolutely peachy 08:18 CA: soo cash? 08:18 GA: definitely 08:18 GA: too bad he wronged libby or we couldve saved his soul, probably 08:19 GA: or, too bad he wronged libby because libby is now gone and we're all fucked 08:19 GA: i still cant believe those two went and did that 08:20 GA: they were my best fuckin friends, sort of, you know? 08:20 CA: Oh shit, she's goone? 08:20 GA: um, yeah 08:20 GA: jack got her 08:20 CA: Well fuck 08:20 CA: Hoow was I... unaware oof this? 08:20 GA: idk ryspor probably forgot to tell you or didnt want to 08:21 GA: bc every has to keep fucking secrets around here 08:21 CA: (Classic Ryspoor) 08:21 GA: hey hold the fuck up maybe he didnt tell you because he didnt want you to freak 08:21 GA: you were already torn by kikates death at the time 08:22 GA: maybe he was just being responsible and caring 08:23 CA: Soorry... 08:23 GA: no, no, i think its like your job to diss ryspor, sorry 08:23 GA: or something like that 08:24 CA: Yes, that's usually hoow these things woork 08:24 GA: troll romance is fascinatingly complicated, but i dont think ill ever completely grasp it 08:24 CA: Yoou... 08:24 CA: YOu want me too elaboorate? 08:24 GA: no 08:25 GA: ive had this shit explained like 20 times im just not gonna get it 08:25 CA: OKay gooood. I was gooing too say, soomething like, "I feel like everyoone has heard this multiple times" 08:26 CA: And I mean, EVERYONE. 08:26 GA: heheh once i actually almost got into a spades relationship with jack 08:26 CA: ooooooh 08:26 GA: but he totally turned me down claiming he couldnt feel hate or love lmao what a cliche'd alien badguy 08:26 CA: Soo cliche 08:27 CA: He secretly has a sooft heart, and loove hates yoou with all oof it 08:27 CA: Next time yoou see him, smooooch his face, 08:28 GA: yes ill definitely do that 08:28 GA: ill smooch his face and then insult him for being really cliche and a shitty villain 08:29 CA: Yes, doo it 08:29 GA: ill make a whole tvtropes page for him and list each and every shitty trope he has 08:30 CA: YEEEEEESSSSS 08:30 GA: yeah no there are like 10,000 tropes im not doing that shit 08:30 CA: Aw 08:30 GA: i go far for my jokes but theres a line and its called laziness 08:31 GA: i dont cross that shit 08:31 GA: i wouldnt touch that line with a 10 foot stick 08:32 GA: also, how do you have a working fucking computer under water?? 08:32 GA: or phone 08:32 GA: or whatever! electronics cant work under water! 08:33 CA: It's MAGIC 08:33 CA: Everything here is magic. 08:33 GA: havent any of you assholes ever heard of the laws of physics??? 08:33 CA: Even the fish-boods~~ 08:33 CA: mmm Leoon 08:34 GA: okay generally when talking to exes you dont say things about how hot your new date is 08:34 GA: also, he's like fifty now. and still a virgin and huge weeaboo. 08:35 CA: Minoor details 08:35 GA: how many conversations have you had with him 08:35 GA: i know when you and i were together we'd chatted... what, three times prior? 08:35 CA: Recently... oor um... as a whoole... 08:36 CA: Noo! We had like... Uh... five coonversatioons 08:36 GA: i mean i know everyone around here talks like abnormally small amounts but jeeeeez 08:37 GA: hold on lemme count 08:37 GA: so we had that time at thanksgiving, the time where we winked a bunch... 08:38 CA: >=;oo 08:38 CA: yeah 08:38 GA: and that time you got drunk at the end 08:38 CA: ooh... jeez... 08:39 CA: I actually think I have soome wine captchaloogued 08:39 GA: oh and there was that first time, way before the rest, when your hand was broken and you kept misspelling shit 08:39 GA: oh cool 08:39 GA: i have a bunch of fancy alcohol i stole from beaus house 08:39 CA: Waaaaaaaanna trade? 08:39 GA: maybe later 08:40 GA: im not drinking any because im actually responsible contrary to popular belief 08:40 GA: and i know what the word 'class' means 08:40 CA: Awwww 08:40 CA: I can sip it froom a fancy glass 08:40 CA: jeez 08:41 GA: dude, you know we're like, constantly in danger and probably going to die if we're not in full control of ourselves, right? 08:42 CA: It's a cooping mechanism 08:43 GA: youre going to stunt the shit out of your growth 08:43 GA: what if you drink too much and need to get your stomach pumped 08:43 GA: there are no more hospitals 08:43 GA: you guys need a babysitter 08:43 CA: I'm soorry what? Can't hear yoou oover my heavy drinking 08:43 GA: HOW DO YOU EVEN DRINK UNDERWATER 08:43 CA: MAGIC 08:44 CA: FUCKING MAGIC 08:44 GA: THATS AN EXCUSE 08:44 GA: A SHITTY EXCUSE TO COVER UP YOUR BLACK HOLE SIZED RIPS IN THE FABRIC OF THE PLOT 08:44 CA: SHUT YOUR MOUTH 08:44 CA: FUCK YOUR SCIENCE 08:44 GA: SCIENCE IS EVERYTHING 08:45 CA: MAGIC IS YOUR SHIT SCIENCE AND MORE 08:46 GA: MAGIC IS JUST SCIENCE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND 08:46 CA: NO 08:46 CA: SHUT UP 08:46 GA: YES 08:46 CA: MAGIC IS REAL 08:46 GA: yeah what you call magic is real 08:46 GA: but its not really magic its just a) science or b) programmed into the universe and therefore is also science 08:47 CA: NO NO NO NO NO NO 08:47 GA: did i mention the part where reality is all one big video game which exists within itself 08:47 CA: THIS GAME WAS OBVIOUSLY MADE WITH MAGIC 08:47 GA: whatever 08:48 CA: Yoou're giving me a MAGIC sea-headache 08:48 -- galactoidArrival GA sends some pictures of what appears to be Tron or the matrix or something, and a big Charles Dutton head, as well as an ASCII Tron Bike. -- 08:48 GA: look at this cold hard evidence 08:48 CA: Fake and gay 08:49 GA: there are even a few selfies in there 08:49 GA: yeah it is gay and reality is fake 08:49 GA: super gay, so gay you have no idea 08:50 GA: i hacked the universe to get those photos 08:50 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA sends an MS Paint edited photo of the same picture with a bearded Dutton. The Tron bike has been turned into a broom. -- 08:50 GA: okay? 08:50 CA: Magic. 08:50 GA: why did you do this 08:50 CA: Bitch 08:50 GA: oh shoosh 08:50 GA: magic in the harry potter universe is just quantum mechanics 08:50 CA: STOP IT 08:51 GA: magic in this universe is just programming 08:51 GA: MAGIC IS SCIENCE 08:51 CA: Noope. 08:51 CA: Fuck yoou. -- carewornAstro1ogist CA blocked galactoidArrival GA at 20:51 -- 08:51 GA: oh, no, dont say that, i thought you were fucking leon, not me! -- carewornAstro1ogist CA did not receive message from galactoidArrival GA at 20:51 -- 08:51 GA: ugh 08:51 GA: thats such a stupid reason to block me, cant you take an argument? jeeeez 08:51 GA: magic is science btw i win 08:51 GA: au revoir 08:52 GA: au rev*doir lmao -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 20:52 --